Gems
Gems are the main currency in LINEPLAY. It can be used to play the Gacha, purchase items or a pet, buy cosmetics for your character, and more. Gems can easily be obtained if you do your daily quest every day. How do you earn Gems? There are a few ways you can earn Gems. * Do your''' Daily Quest!' This can be found near your gems to the left. It may not seem like much, but it definitely adds up in the end. If you complete all the quests of the day, you will get' ''2000 gems each' day. ''' * Joining LINEPLAY and making a new avatar will give you 10,000 gems in your mailbox to spend. * '''Clean and water the newest official avatar's room. You can tell if it’s the newest official avatar if the bubble icon has a beaming yellow light. You will get more gems than usual.' (60 Gems each) ' * When you’re new, you should fish as much as you can with your free potions! You can complete your daily quest by fishing up trash and get some extra gems by fishing it up. You will have a fish collection journal that records all the fish you caught. If you collect all the fish in one of the pages, you’ll get 5,000 gems. * Completing the tutorial for the first time will give you gems to spend. * Satisfy your daily needs. '''Your character will desire basic needs like eating, sleeping, sitting, and bathing. These can be fulfilled by going to a room that has food, a place to sit, a bed, and bath. * '''Your Log-in bonus. If you get on every day, you have a login calendar that has gems and other prizes. * Recycle! '''This method is not really free, but If you do not want an item anymore or have repeats, recycle it. Unfortunately, it does not give as much as it was to get them although being a VIP status will give more gems back. Not all items will give something back when recycled. There are some items that are worth nothing. * '''Fruit Monster invitations. If you invite 50 of your friends, you can get 30,000 gems! Plus earn cute Fruit Monster items for your room. * Play Games. 'You can earn gems just by playing the game and completing the daily quest on the game. And you can earn exclusive items too! * '''Look out for Notifications. 'Line Play’s Facebook will sometimes have events that can earn you gems. It is usually something simple like sharing your room or so. This will require a Facebook account but it doesn’t take much to register. * '''Competitions. '''Line Play's Instagram sometimes hold competitions which involve posting a picture or video of your avatar wearing an outfit revolving around the selected theme (You will be asked to include a certain tag in the caption so that Line Play can easily find your entry).The top five will win 50 Cash along with 20 more users who will win 50,000 Gems. * '''Watch Videos. Players can watch short clips daily and earn 1,000 gems. However, you must first watch 5 short clips, minimum of 30 seconds. Trivia * You used to be able to invite friends for 66,000 GEMS, however, this feature was removed. You can still invite friends but you won't receive any rewards for it. However, In the September 25, 2017 Update, you can get a ticket for the exclusive friend invite gacha. Category:Gems Category:Currency